Fallen for the Awoken
by RKJL
Summary: [Post Guerre Rouge] Karl, un jeune humain choisi par le Voyageur il y a trois ans, voit sa vie de Gardien prendre un nouveau tournant, et fait une rencontre des plus intriguantes... Va t- il laisser son coeur prendre le dessus sur son devoir? Chasseur humain x Arcaniste Éveillé [WARNING MxM, Smut]
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous gardiens ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur destiny ! Il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, alors si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin, merci ! Je voulais la faire car je n'ai pas trouvé de fanfiction en français ici, et encore moins du « yaoi » sur destiny !

Je suis bien consciente que certains éléments de l'histoire ne suivent pas exactement le jeu, mais c'est volontaire et ce n'est pas du tout un UA pour autant !

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Si c'est le cas vos reviews m'encourageront à continuer !

PS : La miniature de l'histoire est la photo de notre cher arcaniste Magni (si elle n'y est pas encore c'est que je dois attendre un peu avant de l'upload, je suis nouvelle ici, mais ça arrive :p)


	2. Devoir et mystérieuse rencontre

C'était il y a trois ans. J'avais été englouti dans une faille de lumière, transformé, remodelé, béni… La lumière, si brillante, presque aveuglante, m'avait saisi en son sein, pour m'accorder le pouvoir de défendre les miens contre les ténèbres. Je faillis m'évanouir, tant le pouvoir du voyageur était immense, insondable, indescriptible. Puis je me réveillai de ma transe, parcouru d'arcs électriques, tremblant, avec autour de moi des dizaines de corrompus sans vie. Je venais de devenir un gardien, j'avais été choisi par le voyageur. J'aurais pu me réjouir d'un tel honneur, si à côté des corps des corrompus, ne se trouvaient pas ceux de mes amis, massacrés par les créatures.

Je fus plus tard emmené à la tour, le cocon des gardiens, pour y commencer mon entraînement. Il me fallut supporter la douleur, et apprendre à manier des armes aussi diverses que les enseignements de Zavala, Ikora et Cayde-6. Ainsi, je devins un puissant chasseur, capable de repousser les ténèbres qui avaient volé ma vie, et de protéger la Terre et le Voyageur.

La guerre Rouge avait pris fin depuis peu, alors le monde avait plus que jamais besoin de Gardiens pour le remettre debout.

Mon entraînement arrivait à sa fin, et d'un gardien novice j'étais devenu confirmé. Mais ce n'était que le début.

_Hé ! Karl ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu vas te faire étriper par Zavala si tu es en retard au briefing !

La voix de Bori, un titan exceptionnellement… agité, me parvint à peine aux oreilles alors que je flânais dans le hangar, admirant les vaisseaux qui rentraient à la Tour. Bori était un des mes premiers amis ici, parmi d'autres gardiens. Il avait le talent de m'embarquer régulièrement dans des aventures que les gens de l'avant-garde qualifiaient d'irresponsables, comme boire jusqu'à plus soif la veille d'un entraînement au fusil de précision…

_ Karl ? Tu m'entends ? Dépêche toi !

Je me retournais pour apercevoir le titan, affublé d'une épaisse armure blanche, qui avait un air inquiété sur le visage.

_ Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes des réprimandes de Zavala ? Hier encore tu t'amusais avec ton spectre pendant son discours !

_ C'est justement parce qu'il m'a chopé à ce moment que je n'ai pas envie qu'il finisse par me tuer et me réanimer en boucle !

Je riais franchement devant sa tendance à exagérer les choses.

_ Tu le prends pour un monstre là !

_ C'est un monstre ! Il me fait porter des armures de plus en plus lourdes dans les entraînements, on dirait qu'il aime me voir souffrir ! Ça fait déjà presque trois ans et je suis toujours un aspirant ! Je n'en peux plus !

Je riais encore.

_ Il t'entraine en personne ?

_Et alors ?

_ C'est qu'il place beaucoup d'espoir en toi idiot !

_ Pfff tu m'en diras tant… Bon alors tu viens ?

_ Non, aujourd'hui ce sera sans moi

_ Ne me dis pas que tu sèches chasseur?!

_Haha non, j'ai été convoqué par Cayde-6 et Ikora à l'avant-garde !

_ Sérieux ? Pourquoi ? T'as essayé de coucher avec Amanda ?

Je le regardai d'un air faussement non amusé, et lui répondis :

_ Je n'en sais rien, ils ne m'ont rien dit…

Sur ce, Bori me tapa si fort dans le dos que j'ai cru que mon spectre devrait me réanimer, et partit en courant après m'avoir hurlé un « Bonne chance mon pote, je file moi ! ».

Décidément, il ne changera jamais…

Je regardais l'heure : dans 10 minutes. « Ça me laisse le temps d'aller me rendre présentable » pensais je. Je me rendis non loin de là, dans la chambre qui m'était dédiée, et passai rapidement un coup de peigne dans mes courts cheveux châtains. Je mis en place ma cape et me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, soudain anxieux. Les cernes sous mes yeux vert foncé trahissaient mon manque de sommeil, alors il faudrait que je me montre convaincant, quoi qu'ils me veuillent.

Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers le poste de l'avant-garde. Arrivé devant l'immense porte ornée des symboles des trois classes de gardiens, j'approchais mon spectre du scanner pour signaler mon arrivée et ouvrir la porte.

_ C'est prêt Gardien, ils attendent votre arrivée, m'informa t- il.

En entrant, je trouvai Ikora et Cayde-6 installés autour d'une grande table blanche, toujours affublée des trois symboles.

_ Bonjour Gardien, installez vous ici, me dit Ikora en me désignant un siège près de mon mentor.

Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et me chuchota : « Ils se sentent toujours obligés d'installer une atmosphère aussi sérieuse, mais détends toi , je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses dans mes bras ! »

Je lui souriais, amusé. Heureusement qu'il était toujours là pour détendre l'ambiance !

Ikora me tira de mes pensées :

_ Nous attendons un autre Gardien. En retard, visiblement.

_ Laissez les souffler un peu, ils en ont bavé ces derniers temps ! Lui répondit Cayde.

_ Un Gardien doit en « Baver » s'il veut se montrer digne du Voyageur Cayde, tu le sais mieux que quiconque ! Et Zavala ne tolèrerait pas un retard.

_ Hé bien heureusement que tu n'es pas Zavala !

Ikora roula ses yeux et se leva de son siège pour observer la Tour depuis la grande vitre au fond de la pièce, les deux mains jointes dans son dos.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, on entendit le bruit du scanner, puis la grande porte s'ouvrir. Ikora se dirigea de nouveau vers la table, prête à accueillir la personne qui entrait.

Je me retournais sur ma chaise, et aperçus un homme habillé d'une longue tunique : « Un arcaniste », pensais-je. J'étais trop loin de lui pour pouvoir voir son visage.

Puis, le nouveau venu commença à s'exprimer :

_Veuillez excuser mon retard, Ikora, Cayde. Banshee souhaitait me voir en urgence pour calibrer mon fusil. J'en suis navré.

L'homme s'exprimait extrêmement poliment, avec une voix posée et bizarrement agréable à entendre.

_ Très bien vous êtes excusé, Gardien, lui répondit Ikora. Veuillez prendre place.

L'homme fit une courte révérence avec un hochement de tête, ce que je ne voyais personne faire ici. Il m'intriguait décidément de plus en plus. Il s'approcha doucement de la table, sa tunique fluide suivant gracieusement le mouvement de sa marche. J'aperçus enfin son visage et je ne pus détacher le regard… C'était un éveillé, le premier que je voyais à part Zavala. Ils se faisaient rares à la Tour, la plupart d'entre eux étant basés ailleurs que sur Terre.

Il était d'une grande beauté, ressemblant à une créature pleine de grâce, avec sa peau bleutée et pâle. Son visage était relativement fin, mais dégageait aussi une sensation de force. Ses cheveux étaient mi- longs, brossés en arrière, laissant seulement quelques mèches bleues clair s'échapper tout en élégance. Et ses yeux… Leur bleu électrique, presque blanc, semblait transpercer tout ce qu'il balayait du regard. Une créature magnifique, à la fois raffinée mais aussi bouillonnante de puissance…

Je ne puis détacher mon regard de l'arcaniste, complètement fasciné par son être, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Ikora, son spectre encore à ses côtés.

_ Bien, commença Ikora, commençons par les présentations. Karl, voici mon protégé, Magni. Magni, le protégé de Cayde, Karl.

_ Enchanté, Magni, fis-je, avec un sourire de politesse.

Il se contenta de croiser furtivement mon regard et de hocher la tête, tandis que je me surpris encore à l'admirer. Il était tellement… Stoïque.

_ Cayde, je te laisse les mettre au courant ?

_ Honneur aux dames ! Dit Cayde, croisant nonchalamment les mains derrière la tête.

Ikora soupira et commença :

_ L'avant-garde a une mission pour vous deux. A partir de demain, vous formerez une nouvelle escouade.

Elle marqua une pause. Surpris par ses paroles, je jetais un regard à l'arcaniste. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, assis, le dos droit dans son siège. Je ramenais mon regard sur Ikora.

_ Vous recevrez le briefing détaillé demain, en attendant je souhaite insister sur le point suivant : c'est une mission extrêmement importante qui nécessitera de mettre en œuvre tout ce que vous avez appris sur le terrain aux côtés des Gardiens expérimentés. Je veux être sûre que vous soyez prêts.

J'étais bouche bée, et je regardais Ikora comme si elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle voudrait jouer au foot dans le hangar avec moi. Je voulus alors prendre la parole.

_ Vous permettez ?

_ Oui, chasseur ?

_ Je ne comprends pas, sauf le respect que je vous dois à tous, vous nous envoyez en mission sans Gardien confirmé à nos côtés ?

_ Vous avez bien entendu.

Je jetai un regard à Cayde, qui se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil, content de la nouvelle. C'est alors que je compris.

_ Il est temps pour vous deux de devenir de vrais Gardiens, et de former votre première escouade.

Je ne savais pas quelle réaction avoir, partagé entre le bonheur et la surprise. Il y avait peut être un peu de trac aussi… C'est alors que j'entendis la voix de l'arcaniste s'élever :

_ Ce sera un honneur de servir l'avant-garde. Seulement, puis je me permettre une question ?

_ Allez y, répondit Ikora.

_ Si je ne m'abuse une escouade regroupe normalement trois Gardiens, un de chaque classe. Y aura t- Il un Titan à nos côtés ?

Tiens c'est vrai, je ne m'étais même pas posé la question, pensais-je.

_ Non, pas cette fois. Il s'agit d'une mission d'infiltration demandant le plus de discrétion possible. Nous souhaitons envoyer le moins de Gardiens possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Déchus, mais nous ne pouvons pas envoyer non plus un ancien aspirant seul.

L'éveillé hocha de nouveau la tête, comprenant l'enjeu. Un bref silence fit place dans la salle, avant d'être tranché par Cayde.

_ Eh bien félicitations vous deux ! Faites nous honneur sur le terrain ! Je vous cueille demain matin pour vous mettre au parfum !

_ Vous pouvez disposer, j'envoie le lieu et l'heure du rendez vous à votre spectre. Zavala sera là, alors gare aux retards !

Tout le monde se leva à l'unisson, et sans un mot, l'arcaniste se dirigea vers la sortie. « Il est incroyable » pensais-je, « pas une once d'inquiétude, ou même de surprise sur son visage ». Ce fut Cayde qui me sortit de mes pensées en me gratifiant d'un petit coup de coude sur le flanc.

_ Hé ! Alors ça y est camarade ! Pas trop le trac ?, dit-il en faisant un autre clin d'œil.

_ Un peu, mais je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer !

Je marquai une brève pause, et repris :

_ Dis Cayde, tu connais ce type ?

_ Qui ça Magni ? Disons que je le connais via les discours ô combien élogieux d'Ikora à son égard ! C'est son petit chouchou !

_ Il n'a presque rien dit…

_ Tu apprendras à connaître les arcanistes va ! Ria Cayde. Allez file d'ici, on se voit demain !

Sur ce, je partis, songeur, et rejoignis mes camarades dans le Hall.


	3. Mission accomplie

À mon retour dans le Hall, je retrouvai mes camarades, qui visiblement avaient déjà été mis au courant de la nouvelle. Sûrement Cayde… Parmi eux se trouvait aussi Bori, qui semblait hilare. À peine approché du groupe, ils fondaient tous sur moi, clamant leur joie d'apprendre que j'étais devenu un Gardien confirmé. J'étais alors heureux de leur raconter l'entretien, et nous riions tous ensemble. Bori s'était même mis à danser…

Je tournai un instant la tête, et aperçus celui qui était désormais mon compagnon d'armes. Il était seul, toujours silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide alors qu'il était accoudé à une rambarde. Je le regardais un instant, hésitant, puis j'entendis Bori approcher près de moi.

_ C'est lui ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je comprenne sa question.

_ Oui, mon frère d'armes apparemment.

_ Pardon mais il a pas l'air très drôle !

_ Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! Riai-je.

_ Rare de voir un éveillé ici depuis la fin de la guerre Rouge…

_ Ils ont du l'appeler, on manque d'effectifs.

Bori me regarda, regard que je ne lui rendis pas, et me tapa dans le dos.

_A mon avis tu devrais aller lui parler, je vois que tu hésites !

Il avait raison. Seulement, ce Magni était tellement mystérieux que j'avais peur de lui paraître rustre, ou tout simplement de troubler sa tranquillité. Cependant, je décrochai un hochement de tête à mon camarade, et avançai vers la rambarde.

L'éveillé n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, alors que j'arrivais sur sa droite pour engager la conversation.

_ Salut ! Lui fis-je maladroitement

Pas de réponse. Je commençais à me sentir idiot.

_ Euuuh, content de te connaître ! Magni, c'est ça ?

Il se tourna enfin doucement vers moi, se redressant. Il me regarda, comme étonné que je lui adresse la parole. Toujours pas de réponse. Gêné, j'étais sur le point de mettre un terme au dialogue, voyant que je le dérangeais. Tout à coup, il se racla doucement la gorge, et me répondit enfin :

_ C'est cela. Et vous êtes Karl.

_ Tu…peux me tutoyer…

_ Je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

_ Oh, ça ne fait rien… Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous, nous étions sur le point d'aller boire un verre !

_ Je…

_ Non ?

_ Pardonnez moi, je ne connais personne ici.

_ Justement tu vas les connaître ! Ils ne vont pas te manger ! Riais-je, un peu plus à l'aise.

_ Je me demandais…

_ Quoi donc ?

Il marqua une pause, me détaillant. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir tout rouge, tant son regard me perturbait.

_ De quel élément êtes vous ?

_ Élément ? Ah oui je vois, abyssal pourquoi ?

_ Parfait donc…

Il avait un tel calme dans la voix, et une telle douceur dans ses expressions faciales que j'étais fasciné. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

_ Donc euh…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu viens ?

_ Pardon, mais nous nous verrons demain pour la mission.

_ Oh, oui, bien sûr !

Il reprit sa position initiale et son esprit sembla revenir à ses réflexions. Quel étrange personnage…

_ Euh, à demain !

Il acquiesça simplement en silence.

La fête qui avait suivi avait été rude, entre l'alcool, les danses, et les rires, et le lendemain arriva bien plus vite que je n'aurais pu le prévoir.

Bien évidemment, j'avais une légère gueule de bois. Le seul jour où il ne fallait pas ! « Je te déteste Bori ! ». Cet idiot avait pris le prétexte de mon entrée dans l'avant-garde et de mes 24 ans qui n'étaient pourtant que dans deux jours pour me faire boire !

Bon, au moins, je n'avais pas une tête trop horrible… Je pensai à Magni qui serait sûrement impeccable lui… J'eus honte.

Je finis de me préparer et essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer au maximum. Je n'avais pas le droit de décevoir Cayde et les autres. Mon spectre s'assura que j'étais prêt mentalement et m'encourageait. Ça m'avait fait du bien.

C'était l'heure.

Arrivé au point du rendez vous, j'avais trois minutes d'avance, et Magni arriva juste après. Il me gratifia d'un très poli « Bonjour » que je lui retournai. Il me vint soudain à l'esprit que j'aimerais bien le voir sourire, même si ce n'était pas le moment de penser à autre chose que notre mission. C'était la première fois que je voyais vêtu de sa tenue de combat. Il portait une superbe tunique presque intégralement noire, brodée d'éléments dorés. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes de pièces d'armure, dorées elles aussi, qui se terminaient en une légère courbe. Sous sa tunique se découvrait un pantalon blanc, sur lequel était fixé une petite pochette noire grâce à deux sangles en cuir. Il portait enfin sur son bras gauche un brassard blanc orné qui complétait sa tenue. Il n'avait pas encore mis son casque, qu'il portait dans ses mains.

Ikora et Cayde firent leur entrée à leur tour dans le Hangar, qui était étonnamment calme ce matin. Et surprise ! Zavala était de la partie.

C'est ce dernier qui prit la parole :

_ Bien, tout le monde est là ! Commençons.

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour signifier qu'ils étaient prêts, et Zavala enchaîna de but en blanc sur les termes de la mission.

_ Votre mission est de vous infiltrer dans une base que les déchus semblent avoir installée sur Nessos. Selon Failsafe, il se pourrait qu'ils se rassemblent et ça ne présage rien de bon. Nous n'avons pas plus de détails à ce sujet et c'est justement l'objet de votre raid. Vous allez devoir vous infiltrer dans la base avec discrétion, et installer des traceurs qu'Hawthorne à préparés. Cela nous permettra d'en découvrir plus sur leurs activités suspectes. J'insiste sur le côté discret de l'opération. Une fois votre devoir accompli, vous irez faire un rapport à Failsafe pour l'informer de la situation. Ce sera Hawthorne qui vous guidera via votre spectre, et qui répondra à vos questions. Compris ?

Nous répondîmes « Compris » en chœur. Ça avait l'air difficile , plus difficile qu'une opération « extermination ». Je regardai mon camarade. Toujours aussi stoïque, il avait l'air sûr de lui. Mais moi aussi.

On nous invita à nous équiper auprès de Banshee. Dans la réserve, je n'hésitai pas sur le choix de mes armes : Revolver, fusil de précision, et mitrailleuse. Quand à Magni, je le voyais étudier avec soin ce qui se présentait à lui. Je décidai d'engager une conversation.

_ Des hésitations ?

Il répondit plus vite que je ne m'y attendais :

_ Je réfléchissais simplement.

Je le vis s'emparer d'un fusil automatique. Toujours silencieusement, il choisit ensuite un fusil à fusion et un lance-roquettes.

_Bon choix ! Tentais-je

Il fit un petit sourire satisfait, qui me cloua sur place. Quelle beauté… Quand je revins à moi, je vis qu'il me regardait avec interrogation, presque inquiet. Je me rendis compte que j'avais bloqué.

_ Excuse moi, je pensais à la mission, c'est le grand jour après tout !

_ Allons-y.

La mission débuta, et nos vaisseaux furent programmés pour arriver presque devant la base supposée. À l'atterrissage, j'observai les alentours. Ayant déjà effectué des missions dans le coin avec un Gardien confirmé, je connaissais bien l'endroit. Je fis un signe à mon coéquipier, qui avait revêtu son casque, pour lui signaler qu'on pouvait s'approcher.

Nous avançâmes et nous arrêtâmes derrière une ancienne structure en taule.

_ Nous avons un problème, remarqua Magni.

_ Il semblerait oui, ils n'avaient pas prévenu qu'il y aurait trois déchus qui gardaient l'entrée du gouffre qui mène à la base supposée.

_ Cela nous confirme la présence d'une base cependant…

« Je le savais » dit Hawthorne via le spectre. « Impossible de passer incognito ici… »

_ Il va donc falloir les abattre… Remarqua Magni

« Oui. Mais silencieusement si possible. Je ne voudrais pas que la mission échoue dès le début, et vous non plus. »

_ J'ai ce qu'il faut ! Dis-je en dégainant mon fusil de précision.

« J'imagine qu'il est silencieux celui-ci. Vous pensez à tout vous ! »

Sur ce, j'épaulai mon fusil, respirai un bon coup, et éliminai très rapidement les trois gardes.

_ Bon boulot, me félicita Magni.

Je lui esquissai un sourire sous mon casque, puis nous sortîmes aussitôt de notre cachette pour entrer dans le gouffre.

Le reste de la mission se déroula à merveille, et nous avons mis en place les traceurs sans problème, et sans nous faire repérer. Nous sortîmes le plus vite possible pour aller faire notre rapport à Failsafe.

Seulement, sur la route, nous croisâmes un chef déchu plutôt puissant qui nous donna du fil à retordre. Alors qu'il était quasiment vaincu, je reçus une décharge cryo électrique qui me fis vaciller et tomber, me rendant totalement vulnérable.

_ Karl ! Vous allez bien ?

Magni n'eut pas le temps de venir m'aider car le monstre se jeta de nouveau sur lui. Alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de me relever, le corps terriblement douloureux, je le vis achever notre ennemi d'un coup avec son lance-roquettes. Même en combat, il faisait preuve d'une grâce exceptionnelle.

Il s'approcha de moi.

_ Ne bougez pas.

Sur ce, il fit apparaître une zone de soin qui me fit beaucoup de bien. Je soupirai d'aise.

_ Navré, il m'a pris par surprise.

_ Ne vous excusez pas, vous l'avez pris à ma place.

_ Merci.

Il me tendit une main que j'attrapai. Je ne pus retenir un frisson à son contact. Je me sentais stupide.

Failsafe nous remercia, puis se moqua de ma mésaventure (elle avait tout entendu, elle aussi). Décidément, drôle de machine…

Nous primes une petite heure de répit dans l'abri de Failsafe pour récupérer, et je voulais en profiter pour mieux connaître mon camarade.

_ Quel âge as-tu ?

_ Pardon ?

Je me tus, gêné, pensant l'avoir offensé. Après un court silence, il me répondit, toujours sans me regarder.

_ En équivalent humain, j'ai 23 ans.

_ Oh, moi 24.

_... Pourquoi me demander cela ?

_ Pour faire connaissance ? Dis-je en souriant.

Il se tourna vers moi, un air curieux sur le visage.

_ Pardonne moi.

Je ne répondis pas de suite, étonné par ses paroles. De quoi donc devrais-je l'excuser ? Et je rêvais ou il venait de me tutoyer ? Il soupira puis reprit :

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler avec l'avant-garde. Je ne voulais pas te paraître condescendant. Vous… Tu… te débrouille bien.

Il était visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je ris et lui tapai doucement l'épaule (plus doucement que Bori ne le ferait).

_ Allez, rentrons à la cité.

Il acquiesça et nous repartîmes en vaisseau.

Cette discussion et sa sincérité m'avait fait plaisir. Mais est ce pour ça que mon cœur ne s'arrêtait pas de tambouriner ?


	4. Escouade au complet et confessions

**Point de vue de Magni**

Pour une première mission en tant que nouveau Gardien confirmé, tout s'était relativement bien passé. J'eus l'agréable surprise de découvrir que j'appréciais le travail de mon nouveau camarade, Karl. Puis, au terme de l'opération, alors qu'il tentait visiblement d'être avenant avec moi, je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise… Je m'étais rendis compte que je ne le regardais même pas quand il me parlait, et que parfois même je ne lui répondais pas. Mon esprit était ailleurs et j'en avais oublié de prêter attention au chasseur, dont la destinée était maintenant liée à la mienne.

Je m'en suis excusé, en faisant l'effort de le tutoyer (Apparemment c'est la coutume sur la Cité), il m'a souri. Cela a eu l'air de lui avoir fait plaisir.

 _« C'est vraiment une personne agréable, comparé à moi »_ , pensais-je.

Une fois retournés à la Tour, nous reçûmes des félicitations de la part de l'avant-garde. Ils parlèrent même d'une nouvelle « escouade légendaire ». Zavala nous avoua qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils serait possible de la réaliser, surtout en si peu de temps. Ils nous avaient donc testés…

Nous pensions l'entrevue terminée, alors nous saluions nos supérieurs et fîmes mine de partir.

_ Attendez ! Ordonna Zavala.

Nous nous retournâmes et reprîmes docilement notre place, au garde à vous.

_ Il y a autre chose, reprit-il.

Intrigué, je tournai rapidement le regard vers mon maître, Ikora. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_ Il me semble que cette escouade est incomplète, reprit le commandant. Et bien laissez moi vous présenter votre nouveau camarade. Entrez.

La porte du siège de l'avant-garde s'ouvrit pour découvrir un Titan, portant une épaisse armure blanche, ornée de détails rouges, et un fanion aux couleurs de son maître, Zavala. On ne voyait pas encore son visage, il portait son casque.

Je sentis le regard de Karl se poser sur moi, alors je lui décidai de lui rendre, afin d'essayer de me montrer plus agréable. Je ne sais pas ce que je lus sur son visage à ce moment, on aurait dit un mélange de surprise et d'admiration à mon égard. D'admiration ?

Je revins au titan. Il arrêta sa marche devant nous et nous salua du salut typique des titans : rien de plus qu'un garde à vous très discipliné.

_ Révélez votre visage, Titan, je pense que vos camarades seront ravis de découvrir votre identité.

Sur cet ordre de son maître, le titan retira son casque. J'entendis Karl faire un hoquet de surprise.

_ Bori ?! Mais tu ne m'avais rien dit !

Le dénommé Bori fit un large sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, coiffés en une petite crête.

_ Je voulais te faire la surprise !

Zavala repris la parole :

_ Nous avons choisi Bori car l'un d'entre vous a déjà des affinités avec lui. Seulement, n'oubliez pas que le devoir passe avant tout. Vous êtes des Gardiens. Je compte sur vous trois pour continuer à rendre l'avant-garde fière. L'entretien est terminé, vous pouvez partir. Vous serez en repos jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

J'inclinai la tête en signe de respect, puis nous partîmes tous les trois de la salle. Une fois dehors, la tension se relâcha d'un coup, surtout pour mes camarades, visiblement très heureux, qui se donnèrent une tape dans le dos. Alors que j'étais encore près d'eux et qu'ils discutaient, mon esprit s'envola de nouveau vers ma patrie, détruite par les corrompus, vers ma famille, massacrée toute entière, puis moi, qui par la grande hypocrisie de la vie, devint un Gardien censé protéger alors que je n'ai même pas pu sauver ma petite sœur…

Quand je revins à moi, je vis le regard inquiet de Karl, puis celui à la fois étonné et amusé de Bori.

_ Ça va ? S'enquit le chasseur.

_ Excusez moi, je pensais à autre chose, répondis je simplement. Je pense que je vais vous laisser ici pour aujourd'hui .

Je partis, sans plus d'explications.

C'était une belle journée. Le soleil Terrien rayonnait à travers les installations métalliques de la Tour, réchauffant doucement ma peau, alors que je m'étais isolé dans un jardin flottant, un bel endroit imaginé pour rendre plus agréable la dure réalité des Gardiens et des gens qui travaillaient ici. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi, tout le monde devait être bien occupé.

Je soupirai, assis sur les genoux, à la manière des arcanistes, les yeux fermés, et ressassai mes pensées et mes tristes souvenirs. C'était mon jardin secret.

J'entendis tout à coup des pas s'approcher dans mon dos, foulant l'herbe du sol, sans précipitation, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, et entrepris de me relever, pour voir qui souhaitait me parler, la personne venant manifestement dans ma direction.

Mais sa voix me précéda :

_ Je ne te dérange pas ?

Cette voix masculine, plutôt grave, je la reconnaissais de suite : Karl.

Une fois levé, je me retournai et aperçus son visage, illuminé par la lumière du jour. Il souriait, comme à son habitude.

_ Non, tu ne me déranges pas, je réfléchissais.

Il ne dit rien de suite, semblant hésiter. Je le regardais, interrogatif.

_ Tu penses à… la Cité des rêves ?

Évidemment, ils savent tous ce qu'il s'est passé sur ma Terre natale, mais je fus légèrement surpris qu'il sache ce à quoi je pensais à ce moment alors que je le connaissais à peine. Il me donna l'agréable impression que ça lui _importait_.

_ Tu es au courant j'imagine.

_ Si tu veux en parler… Nous sommes tes camarades maintenant, enfin je veux dire…

_ C'est très gentil à toi. Je forçai un petit sourire pour lui rendre sa gentillesse.

Comme la dernière fois à l'armurerie, il ne dit rien, et se contenta de me regarder comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de très surprenant. Cet homme m'intriguait autant que je ne le trouvais assez drôle.

Il se reprit d'un coup, puis s'assit à sa manière là où j'étais il y a quelques minutes, sans un mot. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation à discuter, je repris ma position initiale à ses côtés, et posai de nouveau mon regard sur l'horizon qui se profilait devant nous. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à se confier :

_ Moi aussi, les corrompus ont volé ma vie.

Surpris à ses mots, je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Il ne bougea pas, regardant toujours devant lui. Puis il reprit :

_ Ils ont tué mes parents, mes amis. Ils ont détruit mon village. Le Voyageur m'a choisi ce jour là, peut être comme une chance de nous défendre. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Très surpris qu'il se confie ainsi à moi, je continuais de le regarder, écoutant attentivement son histoire. Une sensation indescriptible se saisit de moi. Me faisait déjà autant confiance pour me raconter tout ça ? Personne ne s'était jamais confié à moi de cette façon, et cela me fit étrangement très plaisir, même si j'avais de la peine à découvrir que le chasseur avait comme moi un passé très douloureux.

Il se tut, et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Devais-je témoigner de la compassion ? Engager un contact comme le ferait son ami Bori ?

_ Ces monstres nous ont pris beaucoup… Tentai-je. Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

Pas très avenant, me dis je.

Il me regarda et me sourit.

_ Mais après tout ça, nous avons la chance d'être devenus des Gardiens, n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais.

_ Tu étais venu pour me proposer de sortir avec vous ce soir ou simplement pour me réconforter ? Essayais-je de plaisanter.

_ On dirait que tu ne me connais déjà plus que tu le penses !

Il rit d'un rire très agréable et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je le trouvais plutôt beau garçon, avec ces yeux verts étonnants et ce sourire perpétuel sur son visage, comme une manière d'aller de l'avant.

Ce soir là, j'acceptais donc de l'accompagner. Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter avec lui, Bori, et d'autres Gardiens, de tout et de rien.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé à la Tour, je me sentais à l'aise, et heureux.

Karl m'avait mis du baume au cœur.


	5. Fragments du passé

Cette nuit là, je ne parvins pas à m'endormir. Mes pensées entremêlées naviguaient entre mon devoir sacré, ma patrie, et aussi Karl. Son sourire si chaleureux me manquait presque, tellement il donnait l'impression de balayer tous les problèmes, toutes les souffrances, tous les doutes… Je n'avais jamais rencontré une telle personne.

Au petit matin, j'étais fatigué. De plus, que pourrais-je bien faire aujourd'hui puisque j'étais en repos ? J'enfilai mon pantalon et ma tunique blanche, et tentai de me rendre présentable. Je détestais sortir négligé, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Alors que je finissais de me peigner, j'entendis mon spectre m'avertir d'un message. Tiens, peut être une mission ? Cela m'irait bien finalement, m'échapper et me battre pour oublier le reste…

 _« Amanda tente de vous contacter, Gardien. »_

_ Fais la connexion s'il te plaît.

Quelques interférences se firent entendre promptement, puis la voix de la responsable de la flotte me parvint.

_ Bonjour Gardien ! Est-ce que vous pourriez passer dans le Hangar dès que vous le pourrez ?

_ Un problème ?

_ Non, pas de problème, mais j'ai une nouvelle recrue ici, et vu qu'elle s'occupera souvent de votre escouade, je veux que vous la rencontriez, tous les trois.

_ Très bien, j'arrive.

La communication se coupa. Pas de mission aujourd'hui finalement. Je sortis de ma chambre, et commençai à traverser la Tour pour me diriger vers le Hangar. Sur la route, je croisai Bori. Je décidai de m'arrêter pour le saluer. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il prit la parole :

_ Ah, bonjour Magni, tu as aussi reçu le message d'Amanda j'imagine ! Apparemment on a une nouvelle collègue !

Il n'en avait pas du tout l'air ravi. Mais je n'osai pas le questionner.

_ Oui, il semble que ces derniers temps elle ait beaucoup de travail, elle est obligée de décharger un peu.

Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, son spectre émit un signal, et il le sortit aussitôt.

_ Karl, tu es sur la route ?

 _« Oui j'arrive, Faray m'a intercepté sur la route. »_

_ Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

 _« Tu sais bien. J'arrive. Où es tu ? »_

_ Dans la cour, magne toi j'ai pas envie de prendre racine, et Magni non plus je pense.

 _« Oh vous êtes ensemble ? Je suis là dans deux minutes. »_

La communication se coupa, et Bori se tourna vers moi en souriant, amusé.

_ C'est que monsieur a beaucoup de succès avec les filles, rit-il.

Je lui souriais simplement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui répondre. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas encore.

Peu de temps après, Karl arrivait, visiblement essoufflé.

_ Salut ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de courir tu sais, y'a pas urgence ! Rit Bori.

_ Tu plaisantes ! Tu aurais encore boudé si je t'avais fait poireauter trop longtemps !

Il rit et se tourna vers moi, tendant la main.

_ Salut, Magni.

Je regardai sa main, puis la saisis, en esquissant un sourire. J'étais heureux de le revoir, il était toujours aussi radieux. Il y eu un moment de silence, et je fus troublé quand je crus le voir légèrement rougir…

_ Allons-y, dit Bori en rompant le silence gênant.

Une fois arrivés au Hangar, nous demandâmes à un technicien pour voir Amanda, car elle n'était pas à l'endroit habituel. Il nous demanda de le suivre, et nous conduisit à l'arrière, où ils la trouvèrent en train de superviser la réparation d'un vaisseau.

_ Fais juste attention de ne pas toucher le système de refroidissement, sinon tu lui feras plus de mal que de bien ! Dit Amanda à une personne que je ne pouvais pas voir, la tête fichée dans le moteur droit du vaisseau.

Elle remarqua tout de suite notre présence, et nous salua.

_ Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là ! Laissez moi juste deux minutes.

Elle alla parler à la personne, mais nous n'entendîmes rien à cause du bruit environnant, puis revint vers nous.

_ Votre nouvelle technicienne finit son travail et nous sommes toutes à vous ! Venez, je vous offre un thé.

Nous discutâmes donc avec elle, enfin même si elle parlait beaucoup de son travail. C'était une personne très passionnée, et je l'admirais pour cela.

_ Pourquoi as-tu besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de nous ? Demanda Karl.

_ Aaah, ça ! Vous devez bien savoir qu'un de nos Hangars sur Terre a été saboté par les déchus. Ils nous ont volé beaucoup de pièces précieuses et ont saccagé le reste ! J'y croyais pas… Donc j'ai personnellement beaucoup de travail vous imaginez bien. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la demoiselle est prodigieuse ! Les éveillés sont excellents dans la mécanique, c'est étonnant.

Elle finit son thé d'un trait. Une éveillée ? J'eus un étrange pressentiment. Un appareil accroché à la ceinture d'Amanda grésilla.

 _« J'ai terminé de remplacer le réacteur, j'arrive dans un instant. »_

Amanda hocha la tête, comme si la femme pouvait la voir. La voix m'était presque familière, même si le communicateur d'Amanda l'avait fortement modifiée. Je dois rêver, me dis-je.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez ! Demanda Amanda.

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et la jeune femme entrer. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, je faillis m'évanouir …

Ces cheveux violets coiffés en queue de cheval lisse, cette peau bleu pâle, et enfin ces yeux bleus, comme les miens… Elle me regarda en premier, les larmes aux yeux, très émue. À travers son sourire tremblant transparaissait un grand soulagement.

_ Magni…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Je sentis Karl se tourner vers moi, interrogatif.

_ Attendez, vous vous connaissez ?! S'exclama Bori.

Je ne répondis pas, et continuai de regarder la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne savais quoi penser et mes jambes en tremblaient.

_ Sorah… Réussis-je à articuler, d'une voix tremblante.

Amanda ne dit rien. Elle semblait être déjà au courant.

_ Magni, tu la connais ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Karl.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me ressaisir.

_ Sorah… Tu es en vie…

Sorah pleurait encore, et s'avança doucement vers moi.

_ Tu… Tu m'as manqué, grand frère. J'ai su que tu étais devenu un Gardien, et que tu étais ici. Je suis si heureuse pour toi !

Heureuse pour moi ? Elle s'approcha davantage, et je ne pus bouger, paralysé par la surprise, et la peine. Elle avança doucement son bras pour agripper le mien. Je reculai brusquement pour éviter le contact. Elle baissa la tête.

Je la regardai encore un instant, ma confusion remplacée à présent par la colère, puis je quittai la pièce à toute vitesse. Je devais m'échapper, partir, m'en aller, loin d'elle, loin de ma sœur, loin de celle que je croyais morte depuis deux ans…

Deux jours passèrent depuis cet événement, ponctués de quelques missions que nous avons remplies avec succès. Étrangement, je n'ai reçu aucune question de la part de mes coéquipiers concernant ma sœur, son nom n'ayant même pas été évoqué. J'en étais plutôt reconnaissant, je n'étais pas prêt à en parler, surtout que lorsque que j'étais à la Tour, j'évitais Sorah avec le plus grand soin. Seuls les regard inquiets de Karl démontraient que les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Ma sœur… Je l'ai tant aimée. Ma cadette, qui avait trois ans de moins que moi. Disparue, envolée ce jour là. Je n'avais pas retrouvé son corps, seulement celui de mes parents. Et maintenant, elle était là, et me félicitait d'avoir été élu, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si c'était normal. Je serrais les poings à cette pensée. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas contacté ? Pourquoi avoir disparu dans la nature ?

Assis tranquillement dans les jardins, je ressassais mes pensées, douloureuses. J'ai eu peine à retenir mes larmes ces derniers jours. Tout à coup, mon spectre m'avertit d'un appel. Je l'acceptai, et entendit la seule voix que je ne voulais plus entendre dans l'univers entier.

_ Magni, c'est moi. Je voudrais te voir s'il te plaît.

_ Hors de question. Je n'ai rien à te dire, et toi non plus.

_ C'est professionnel. Viens au Hangar quand tu auras le temps, j'ai réparé le radar Vex que vous avez trouvé lors de votre dernière mission, il pourra vous être utile. Karl et Bori ne sont pas là, alors…

Je ne répondis pas, et coupai la communication. Je respirai un grand coup. Si c'était professionnel, je n'avais pas le choix.

J'arrivai au Hangar, et vis Sorah qui discutait avec Amanda. Ma sœur m'aperçut, et se leva. Elle me salua avec une petite révérence, que je ne lui rendis pas. Je voulais en finir au plus vite.

_ Quelle est cette technologie dont tu me parlais ?

_ C'est… Un radar. Il pourrait vous servir pour repérer les groupes de Vex qui se rassemblent pour leurs simulations dangereuses. Zavala m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée de vous le confier.

Elle me tendit l'objet, une sorte de petite pyramide holographique. Je le saisis.

_ Très bien, merci.

J'allais partir, quand elle cria :

_ Attends !

Je me retournai pour écouter ce qu'elle avait encore à me dire.

_ J'ai besoin de te parler !

Je la regardais, sans un mot, me doutant de quoi elle voulait parler, mais je fis mine de ne pas comprendre.

_ De la Cité des rêves, de nos parents, de toi et moi… S'il te plaît Magni.

_ Non, nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

_ Ne me force pas à en parler ici, j'aimerais que l'on se voit en privé !

_ Au revoir.

Je la vis se décomposer, attristée. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de partir. Je ne voulais plus me replonger dans le passé , je ne voulais plus revivre ces années passées seul, sur cette maudite Cité ravagée. Je ne voulais plus parler au fantôme de ma soeur.

En revenant dans ma chambre, je ressentis soudain le besoin de me confier, et le premier visage qui m'étais venu à l'esprit était celui de Karl… Logique, étant donné qu'il était le premier à s'intéresser à moi personnellement ici. Puis je me ravisai. Je ne pouvais pas entraîner mes camarades dans cette histoire. Alors je souffrais en silence.


	6. Troublante confession

Petit mot de l'auteure : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de voir que certaines personnes continuent à lire cette petite fic ! Merci à vous ! N'hésitez pas à review, avec vos commentaires positifs et négatifs, que je puisse la corriger/amėliorer ! C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !

 **POV KARL**

Depuis la rencontre de notre nouvelle assistante technique, qui s'avérait être la sœur de Magni, je ne cessais de tout retourner dans ma tête. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux ? Elle, si émue de le revoir après visiblement beaucoup de temps, lui si froid avec elle, presque en colère… Magni avait clairement refusé le moindre contact avec elle. Mais pourquoi ?

 _« Ça ne me regarde pas »_ , pensais-je.

Malheureusement je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser, notamment par la suite alors que Magni s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même… Il n'était pas habituellement très loquace mais quelque chose avait changé, et je n'osais pas lui en parler. A ce moment, nous ne faisions qu'enchainer les missions, avec succès, mais sans une once de satisfaction personnelle.

Ce jour là, nous rentrions d'une de ces missions typiques dévouées à détruire une unité de déchus dans la Zone Morte Européenne. J'avais troqué mon fusil de précision contre un fusil à pompe. Radicalement différent, mais bien efficace.

Alors que nous débarquions sur la cité, nous fûmes accueillis par Sorah, qui remplaçait Amanda ce soir là. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir Magni l'ignorer complètement, nous saluant simplement d'une de ses petites révérences. Il se dirigeait visiblement vers ses quartiers, et j'eus un pincement au cœur de le voir nous quitter si vite.

Un silence gênant d'installa entre Bori, Sorah et moi. Sorah adressa un sourire à Bori. Je me retournai vers lui. Il arborait avec fierté son casque de Titan dans mes mains et lui faisait un grand sourire.

 _«_ _Oh pitié Bori, pas elle… »,_ pensais-je, partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

Bori s'exclama soudain :

_ Hé, ça te dit de venir boire un verre avec Karl et moi ? Histoire de discuter !

Sorah rit légèrement, amusée.

_ Et pourquoi trainerais je avec vous hein ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

_ Et bien, en dehors du travail on n'a jamais vraiment fait connaissance !

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis ne tarda pas à acquiescer, avec un grand sourire.

_ Pourquoi pas, ça me videra la tête ! J'ai fini le boulot pour aujourd'hui ! Venez vous deux !

Elle nous attrapa par un bras chacun puis nous entraîna dans sa marche. Elle était curieusement extrêmement différente de son frère. Il était réservé, elle plutôt extravertie, c'était rien de le dire.

Elle nous lâcha, et en profita pour dénouer ses cheveux écarlates. Elle poussa un petit soupir satisfait.

_ Dis Sorah, osai-je

_ Oui ?

_ J'imagine qu'on ne propose pas à Magni de venir avec nous ?

_ Tu peux, mais il ne viendra pas, crois moi. Il m'évite comme la peste, soupira t-elle.

J'acquiesçais doucement, songeur, presque triste de sa réponse alors que je m'y attendais clairement. J'avais tellement envie de le voir, de discuter avec lui, en dehors de notre travail de Gardiens. J'avais un peu peur de ce que je commençais à ressentir. Seulement, quand je pensais à lui, ou à sa simple vue, mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine. J'étais finalement amoureux de lui… Je faisais tout pour m'écarter de telles pensées, en partie parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour un homme auparavant, mais surtout parce que je savais que les Gardiens n'ont pas le droit à ce genre de relations, mais elles revenaient sans cesse, même dans mes nuits.

Mes pensées furent stoppées lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant le bar.

_ C'est ici ? Demanda Sorah, en contemplant la devanture minimaliste du seul bar de la cité, qui était en fait plutôt un restaurant qu'un bar initialement. Pas de « débauche » pour les Gardiens, aimait à répéter Zavala. S'il savait…

_ Entrons, dit Bori en tenant poliment la porte pour nous… LA laisser entrer.

Nous nous installâmes à une des seules tables disponibles. Beaucoup de gens se ressemblaient ici, tant des gardiens que des responsables ou des techniciens. L'atmosphère résonnait des voix de chacun en ce lieu que je trouvais si convivial. Nous commandâmes des verres, puis discutâmes un moment. Sorah, malgré sa tristesse évidente, riait beaucoup aux blagues douteuses de Bori, ce qui avait l'air de lui faire très plaisir. Ce qui devait être un verre, bien évidemment s'est transformé en trois, quatre, puis cinq tournées. Je commençais à sentir mes oreilles chauffer. La conversation était passée de sujets banals, entre aéronautique spatiale, créatures de toutes sortes, certaines personnes mal appréciées et j'en passe, à un autre sujet bien différent. J'atterrissais en plein milieu de le conversation, en revenant d'une énième cigarette fumée dehors.

_ Et donc tu es sortie avec ce type ? Demanda Bori, plaquant sa main sur la pauvre table de bar.

_ Oui, ça a duré deux jours, c'était un abruti fini ! Riait Sorah

_ Vos histoires de cœur hein ? Les tiennes n'intéressent personne Bori ! Plaisantais je.

_ C'est Sorah qui a demandé ! Et tiens ! Je serais curieux de savoir si Magni a eu des copines !

Sorah se tut soudainement, puis commença à rire bruyamment. Elle s'esclaffait au point que je crus qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Je regardai Bori, qui me rendit ce regard interrogatif. Quand elle reprit son souffle, elle répondit :

_ Magni, une copine ? Nooon, ria t-elle encore.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi tu te moques ? Demanda Bori

_ Vous me promettez de le dire à personne ?

Bori et moi nous penchâmes légèrement en avant, comme prêts à l'entendre. Elle s'avança également, puis mis sa main sur le côté de sa bouche :

_ Il préfère les hommes !

Je n'eus pas de réaction immédiate, très surpris, et je me tournai vers le Titan, qui lui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Je sais que c'est tabou pour les humains, j'espère que ça ne vous choque pas ! Brisa t-elle le silence.

_ Non, du tout, marmonnai-je.

Je sentis mon visage chauffer. _« Et merde…Je dois être tout rouge… »_

L'éveillée reprit :

_ Ne lui dites surtout pas que je vous ai dit ça, il me tuerait ! Enfin… Ce serait encore pire !

_ Il ressent le besoin de cacher ça ? Dit Bori. Perso ça m'est égal

_ Il est très pudique, répondit t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

La soirée se termina très vite après le dernier verre, sûrement celui de trop pour moi. Heureusement que j'étais en repos le lendemain… Sur le chemin du retour vers mes quartiers, je profitais de l'air frais qui caressait mes joues rougies par l'alcool. Et par ce que je venais d'apprendre…

 _« Ressaisis toi, ça ne change rien »_

Toujours est-il que j'avais décidé de parler à Magni à propos de sa sœur. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un terrible malentendu, et qu'ils se faisaient du mal pour rien. J'avais peut être tord de le faire, c'est vrai, mais peut être que…

Je me stoppai net dans mes pensées quand je vis une silhouette familière dans la lueur de la nuit, debout, immobile, et une robe d'arcaniste flottant légèrement. Mon cœur accéléra à toute vitesse. Je demandai l'heure à mon spectre. _« 1h46 »_

Je me donnai une claque mentale, essayant de me convaincre que la découverte de sa sexualité n'avait rien changé, qu'il resterait quelqu'un d'inaccessible pour moi. J'arrivai enfin près de lui, en essayant aussi de ne pas avoir l'air trop bourré.

_ Magni ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Toujours de si beaux yeux perçants.

_ Bonsoir Karl, que fais tu dehors à cette heure ?

_ J'allais te poser la même question !

Il soupira légèrement.

_ Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça.

Il pointa l'index droit vers la lune, pleine ce soir. Elle était magnifique et paraissait immense.

_ Et la vraie raison ?

Il tiqua, surpris.

 _« Merde je fais n'importe quoi »_

Il soupira encore.

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

_ Tu veux passer chez moi ?

 _« Non ! Non ! Non ! Je suis saoul bon sang »_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent doucement, et il rit discrètement. Je rétorquais, dans ma confusion :

_ Excuse moi, c'était inapproprié...

_ Tu voudrais que je sois aussi saoul que toi ? Rit-il

_ Je suis démasqué, dis je en me grattant l'arrière du crâne.

_ Je te suis.

J'étais si heureux que j'étais comme un gamin de 7 ans. A la fois trépignant d'impatience et terriblement stressé. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il accepte !


	7. La flamme des Gardiens

Il faisait frais cette nuit là, alors que Magni et moi finissions de traverser la Cité pour nous rendre dans mes appartements. Dans le silence qui régnait , je pouvais presque distinguer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, tant j'étais bouleversé par ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était idiot, quand j'y pense, parce qu'il n'allait rien de passer de vraiment spécial, si ce n'est que je redoutais le fait que j'aie le culot discuter avec l'arcaniste de sa sœur alors que je ne le connaissais pas si bien, alors qu'il n'était finalement encore qu'un collègue Gardien. Mais rien à faire, je m'inquiétais de le voir si… triste.

_ Tu as froid ? Lâcha soudainement l'éveillé.

Je tournai la tête vers lui pour lui répondre, alors qu'il continuait sa marche, droit, regardant toujours devant lui, avec cette démarche gracieuse que j'adorais.

_ Un peu.

_ Tu gèles, dit-il avec un petit sourire, toujours sans me regarder.

Je ris légèrement.

_ Nous sommes arrivés.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant ma demeure. Je sortis mon spectre pour lui permettre de m'ouvrir la porte grâce à sa clé numérique. Elle émit un petit bip puis coulissa. Je m'écartai puis fis un signe poli de la main pour laisser Magni passer devant. Il hocha doucement la tête, puis entra. Je m'adressai à mon spectre :

_ Verrouille s'il te plaît, et reste ici, je reste disponible pour les urgences.

 _« Reçu Gardien, bonne nuit »_

Alors que la porte se refermait, j'avançai pour rejoindre Magni dans le couloir de mon modeste studio… Et je loupai lamentablement la petite marche près de l'entrée, offrant un spectacle plus que gênant à l'arcaniste, qui me tendit gentiment la main pour m'aider à me relever. Son air inquiet céda rapidement à un rire franc, quand il se rendit compte que j'étais indemne, mais juste plutôt éméché.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te laisse ? Rit il encore un peu.

_ Non ! Excuse moi je suis ridicule, dis je en passant la main droite derrière la tête.

Je devais encore être tout rouge.

Il me regardait, presque interrogatif, et je me rendis compte que nous étions encore dans l'entrée.

_ Suis moi, on ne va pas rester là, plaisantais-je.

Je l'amenai alors dans mon petit salon, pauvrement décoré . Je m'étais contenté de laisser les murs blancs tels qu'ils l'étaient quand je suis arrivé, décorés sur chaque panneau du symbole des trois classes de Gardiens. Seule une petite vitrine, contenant le premier revolver que j'avais reçu en arrivant à la Tour, ornait le salon. Tout le reste était resté tel quel, quand j'ai acquis les lieux, dans les standards de la Cité.

Je vidai mes poches sur la table basse, et ôtai ma cape de chasseur que je déposai sur le porte-manteau, puis je me tournai vers Magni, qui balayait la pièce du regard.

_ Je peux te débarrasser ? M'enquis je.

Il hocha la tête, sans un mot, puis retira ce qui semblait être une sur-robe pour le froid. Je tendis la main pour la prendre avec un sourire poli, puis l'accrochai soigneusement.

_ Ce n'est pas très… Original chez moi, je sais, ris je légèrement.

_ Ce qui est simple est parfois le mieux.

Il me sourit. Un sourire poli, presque forcé. Il était vraiment triste, je le ressentais. J'eus un pincement au cœur.

_ Assis toi, je t'en prie.

Il s'exécuta et pris place sur le petit sofa, toujours avec cette posture très droite et distinguée.

Je partis dans la cuisine et attrapai deux verres. _« Je vais avoir besoin de courage »_ , pensai-je. Je regardais ce que j'avais à lui proposer, puis penchai pour une des meilleures bouteilles que j'avais ici. Je retournai dans le salon, il était en train de discuter avec son spectre des détails de la dernière mission. Quand il me vit approcher, il le rangea.

_ Toujours le boulot ? Demandai-je en servant les deux verres.

_ Il n'arrête jamais, dit-il en regardant ce que je faisais.

Je lui tendis un verre, qu'il accepta.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Une liqueur de cerises que fait Bant, un ami, il m'en donne aussitôt que je le vois, tu devrais goûter !

_ Seulement un verre alors, je ne tiens pas…

Je ris.

_ Je ne te force pas !

_ Je sais

Il sourit, puis tendit son verre pour porter un toast. Je devais encore l'admirer comme un idiot parce qu'il s'enquit, un peu gêné :

_ Vous ne faites pas comme ça ?

Je secouai la tête puis repris mes esprits.

_ Excuse moi ! Santé !

Nous trinquâmes, puis bûmes une gorgée. Ouah, un peu fort ça peut être pour une fin de soirée…

_ Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda t-il tout à coup.

_ Oui…

Je me raclai ma gorge.

_ Alors… Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher…

Il me lança un regard interrogatif. Je repris, tout à coup moins sûr de moi.

_ C'est à propos de Sorah.

Il se ferma.

_ Effectivement ça ne te regarde pas…

_ Écoute, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un énorme malentendu, et toi comme elle, paraissez si tristes…

Un silence gênant s'installa. Son regard restait posé sur le sol. Je pensais qu'il voulait mettre un terme à cette conversation.

_ Pourquoi ça t'importe ?

Je bloquai. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé lui répondre ? « Parce que je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et que je manque de faire un arrêt à chaque fois que tu me souris ? ». Après un silence qui me parut durer une éternité, il le brisa :

_ Je croyais qu'elle était morte.

Surpris qu'il finisse par s'ouvrir, je posai mon regard sur lui. Il reprit :

_ Pendant l'attaque des corrompus. Mes parents sont morts sous les décombres de notre maison, je l'ai cherchée partout, pendant un an entier, à errer sur la Cité des rêves. Le désespoir me brisant peu à peu. Puis je suis devenu un Gardien, et les événements s'enchainant, je n'eus plus aucune trace d'elle. J'ai fini par me résigner à faire mon deuil.

Son récit me bouleversa.

_ Tout ce temps… Tu ne savais pas qu'elle avait survécu ?

_ Non… Je n'avais aucune nouvelle…

_ Pourquoi es tu en colère contre elle ?

Il ramena enfin son regard vers moi, et je crus que j'allais trop loin.

_ Parce que si elle était vivante, je pensais qu'elle m'aurait donné signe de vie. Parce que j'ai passé deux ans atroces à penser que j'avais perdu toute ma famille.

Je restais silencieux, à le regarder dans les yeux. Je compris sa tristesse et j'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je me retiens. Il attrapa son verre, but une gorgée et soupira.

_ Excuse moi, ce n'est pas une histoire très agréable, et je ne devrais même pas te dire tout ça.

_ Je te l'ai demandé.

Il me sourit.

_ Magni, je peux être honnête ?

_ Oui ?

_ Parle lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tu dois lui parler, entendre ce qu'elle a à te dire, ne te ferme pas à la seule famille qu'il te reste. Je n'en ai plus, et je le regrette, toi tu as la chance de l'avoir elle.

Il ne répondit pas de suite.

_ Tu as discuté avec elle n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui.

Il regarda à nouveau le sol, pensif. J'espérais qu'il ne le prenne pas mal.

_ Tu as raison.

Il me regarda de nouveau.

_ J'irai lui parler avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Je lui souris. Il me le rendit.

J'attrapai mon verre et lui proposai d'un geste de trinquer de nouveau.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, et mon stress avait peu à peu disparu pour se voir remplacé par de la joie. J'étais heureux à cet instant. Heureux qu'il s'ouvre de plus en plus à moi. Emporté par la chaleur de sa présence, j'en voulais encore plus. Je voulais le découvrir, l'admirer. Nos verres finis, il amorça son départ en se levant.

_ Je ferais bien de partir maintenant, tu as l'air… fatigué, me taquina t- il.

Je ris.

_ Je t'accompagne, n'oublie pas ton manteau.

Il l'enfila par-dessus sa tenue d'arcaniste, puis une fois dans le couloir, il tendit une main pour me saluer.

_ C'est comme cela que vous faites, non ?

Je le regardai, puis baissai les yeux vers sa main. J'en décidai autrement.

Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'audace ou simplement guidé par mes sentiments, mais je le regardai dans les yeux, alors qu'il tendait toujours la main, et je m'approchais doucement de lui pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, en fermant les yeux.

Il ne réagit pas, un peu tendu, alors que je sentais la peau extrêmement douce de ses lèvres contre les miennes, et que je me perdais dans son odeur enivrante. Je massais doucement sa chair, je ne pensais plus, je ne respirai plus, j'étais dans un autre monde. Je repris vaguement mes esprits et je voulais m'écarter pour mettre fin à ce baiser que je pensais inapproprié et non partagé.

Toujours contre lui, j'ouvrai tout à coup les yeux quand il commença à partager mon étreinte, me rendant ma faveur. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Mon cœur tambourinait, tant je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Ma main droite audacieuse s'avança et se posa sur son crâne, le pouce frôlant sa joue et mes doigts se mêlant dans ses cheveux bleus. Le baiser devint plus intense, plus appuyé, mes lèvres attrapant, relâchant et mordillant les siennes. Ses mains posées à présent à l'arrière de ma nuque, comme pour me retenir, nos langues se joignirent à la danse, et j'en voulais toujours plus. Je l'entendis pousser un petit soupir de satisfaction contre ma bouche, et je sentais mon corps entier frissonner et mon bas-ventre papillonner.

Je mis alors fin à l'étreinte, un peu à contre cœur. Je le vis entrouvrir doucement les yeux, ne me regardant pas encore.

_ Bonne nuit, Magni.

Il leva les yeux sur moi, visiblement à cours de souffle et toute chose.

_ Bonne nuit, Karl.


	8. La puissance du désir

**POV Magni**

Ce soir là, une fois chez moi, je me déshabillai et m'allongeai presque de suite sur mon lit. Installé sur le dos, je croisai les mains sous ma tête et plutôt que d'essayer de m'endormir, mon cerveau bouillonnait. Karl m'avait vraiment sérieusement surpris et décontenancé en m'embrassant de cette manière. Alors que je pensais qu'il n'aimait que les femmes, il me donna ce soir là un des baisers les plus tendres et passionnés que j'avais reçu… Non pas que la chose elle-même m'ait déplu, mais ça m'a fait réaliser le pourquoi de ses regards appuyés , avec des yeux presque admiratifs à mon égard. J'avais pris ça pour une sorte de curiosité quand à mes origines comme il n'était pas le seul à faire, mais c'était alors en réalité… Du désir ?

Assommé par la fatigue, je n'eus pas le temps de cogiter davantage et m'endormis.

La routine reprit le lendemain matin, alors que je fus envoyé pour une simple mission de reconnaissance sur Titan, une des lunes de Saturne, qui ne nécessitait pas une escouade entière. J'avais entraperçu ma sœur, Sorah, sur le pont au moment du départ, mais je décidai de ne pas lui adresser la parole immédiatement par peur de manquer de temps.

La mission enfin terminée, je rentrai à la Cité. Je pensais à Karl, avec qui je ressentais également le besoin de discuter. J'avais l'impression de mettre ma vie à plat, comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps, plutôt que de laisser mes démons me ronger.

Je passai dans le Hangar, et me mis à chercher ma petite sœur. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être là. J'interpellai Amanda qui était non loin de là.

_ Amanda ! Pardonnez moi, savez vous ou est Sorah ?

_ Ah, c'est elle que vous cherchez ? Elle ne travaillait que ce matin aujourd'hui je lui ai accordé -ou plutôt je l'ai forcée- à prendre du repos. Un talent pareil le mérite !

_ Je vois, savez vous où elle peut être ?

_ Pas du tout ! En revanche, je peux vous donner la fréquence de son communicateur pour la joindre, puisque vous êtes son frère.

Elle me fit un signe de tête me demandant de la suivre, et se dirigeait vers son bureau, où elle griffonna une série de chiffres et de lettres. Puis elle me tendit le papier.

_ Merci Amanda, bonne journée !

_ De même, arcaniste !

Pour être au calme, je me rendis dans mon studio, et en profitai pour manger un morceau. Je tendis le papier à mon spectre qui scanna le code, et me mis en connexion. Après à peine quelques secondes, j'entendis sa voix :

 __ Un appel de spectre ? Oui, bonjour gardien ! Sorah Kastaal à l'appareil, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

Je me tendis.

_ Sorah, c'est moi Magni. J'ai besoin de te parler.

J'entendis comme un hoquet de surprise et plus de réponse. Typique, de se mettre dans tous ses états comme ça.

_ Tu es encore là ?

 __ Euuh, oui pardon. Rejoins moi aux jardins grand frère. Je t'y attends…_

La communication se coupa. Elle aussi aimait les jardins des humains… Je m'y dirigeais, mais même si ça ne me ressemblait pas, un stress et une appréhension montait de plus en plus en moi à mesure que j'avançais.

Je la trouvai là bas, assise sur un banc métallique gris, visiblement nerveuse elle aussi, elle se triturait les mains en regardant le sol. Je m'approchai et elle m'aperçut. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Je me raclai la gorge.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait s'expliquer. Commençai-je.

_ Tu acceptes enfin de me parler ? Je suis contente…

_ Pour être honnête avec toi c'est notre ami commun Karl qui me l'a suggéré.

_ Je vois, toujours aussi froid…

_ Excuse moi. Venons en au fait. Que s'est t-il passé pour que tu me laisses penser que tu étais morte ?

_ Ce jour là… J'étais partie me promener avec mes amis. Quand je suis rentrée j'ai trouvé la maison… Dévastée…

Un hoquet. Je la regardai. Elle pleurait. J'eus un pincement au cœur.

_ J'ai alors fouillé pour essayer de vous retrouver, toi, papa et maman, je n'ai trouvé que maman qui… agonisait… Elle souffrait terriblement… Elle m'a ordonné de partir le plus loin possible.

_ Ce que tu as fait.

_ Oui… J'avais peur, et j'étais dévastée et traumatisée d'avoir vu de telles horreurs… J'errais dans la Cité des rêves, essayant tant bien que mal de survivre, de me cacher des corrompus et… des infâmes. Un jour, Amanda, qui était venue sur la Cité pour récupérer une escouade de Gardiens, m'a recueillie et placée dans une unité de corsaires pour me protéger… Elle a entendu parler de mes exploits technologiques, et a alors décidé il y a peu de m'emmener à la Tour, ayant eu l'accord du Commandant Zavala.

_ Pourquoi, alors entourée de tant de tes « exploits technologiques », tu n'as pas essayé de me contacter ?

_ Pour une raison toute simple et la même que toi d'ailleurs… Je te croyais mort sous les décombres…

Je fus à la fois surpris et compatissant, car j'avais vécu la même chose… Ma pauvre petite sœur, avec qui j'ai été ignoble, a tellement souffert. Elle pleura de nouveau.

_ Je… j'étais persuadée qu'ils t'avaient tué, et que comme celui de père, je n'avais pas retrouvé ton corps… Je suis tellement désolée Magni, si j'avais su que tu étais devenu un Gardien…

Je la pris dans mes bras, mué d'un élan de tendresse. Elle nicha son visage au creux de mon cou, et je faisais de mon mieux pour la consoler, alors que j'étais moi-même extrêmement ému… Quand notre étreinte prit fin, je saisis son visage dans mes mains.

_ Pardonne moi…

_ Je n'ai rien à te pardonner mon frère. Je veux juste redémarrer à zéro avec toi, mon frère Gardien ! Je suis si fière de toi !

Je lui fis un grand sourire. La journée se termina doucement, alors que nous passâmes notre temps à discuter du passé, mais aussi de l'avenir… Le soleil Terrien se couchait déjà à l'horizon, illuminant le ciel de lueurs oranges et rougeâtres.

_ Je dois y aller Magni, je fais de la maintenance ce soir. Merci pour cette journée.

_ Vas vite faire profiter ton talent, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

_ Une dernière chose !

_ Oui ?

_ Tu l'aimes bien, ce Karl ?

_ C'est un bon ami pourquoi ?

_ Je ne parlais pas d'amitié ! Elle fit un gros clin d'œil.

Je montai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

_ D'une, ça ne te regarde pas, et de deux…

_ C'est un bon garçon, je l'aime beaucoup, et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Un autre clin d'œil. Je file !

Elle partit à toute vitesse pour éviter d'entendre mes « remontrances de grognon » comme elle appellerait ça. Je soupirai, puis souriais. _« Quelle énergie… »_

J'étais très heureux, depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité , depuis ma petite période de bonheur avec _lui_. Je n'avais finalement pas pu voir Karl. Je demandai l'heure à mon spectre. _« 19h34 »_. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai d'aller sonner chez lui.

La porte blanc métallique du studio de Karl reflétait les derniers rayons du soleil alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel du cadran. J'entendis un raffut terrible venant de l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour me laisser découvrir le chasseur, dépourvu de son armure et de sa cape qu'il avait troqué pour un simple jean bleu et un T-shirt noir. Ma présence a eu l'air de le surprendre, vu ses yeux grand ouverts et ses cheveux châtain étaient moins coiffés que d'habitude.

_ Magni ? Oh, excuse moi je ne m'attendais pas…

Je décidai de mettre un terme à sa gêne apparente.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je voulais juste discuter un instant je ne reste pas.

_ Ah, bien sûr, entre !

_ Je ne veux pas t'importuner.

_ Non non j'insiste entre !

Il ouvrit grand sa porte et tendit le bras pour m'inviter à entrer. Je comprenais mieux le capharnaüm que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure : il avait visiblement rangé à la va vite son studio. Il me rejoint dans le salon.

_ De quoi veux tu me parler ?

_ De... deux choses en fait. Je pense que tu sais de quoi il s'agit.

Il ne me répondit pas, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

_ J'ai parlé à ma sœur. Et comme tu l'avais deviné, il s'agissait effectivement d'un malentendu.

_ Je vois. Tu veux en parler ?

Nous nous asseyions dans le sofa, et sans retenue, je me livrais à lui. Je lui racontais les dires de ma sœur et je fus troublé de me confier autant à lui, aussi naturellement. Tout au long de mon récit, il se montra compatissant.

_ Je comprends… Donc tout va mieux entre vous ?

_ Oui, et c'est grâce à toi… Merci.

Il me gratifia d'un de ses grands et beaux sourires.

_ Tu… voulais me parler de deux choses ?

_ Oui.

_ Le baiser d'hier soir je me trompe ?

Je me retournai vers lui, surpris qu'il soit si entreprenant.

_ Tu as deviné.

Il se leva.

_ Écoute Magni, je vais être honnête, je suis vraiment désolé que ça se soit passé ainsi, je n'ai pas réfléchi j'ai simplement écouté mon envie et tu étais là et…

_ Tu avais envie de m'embrasser ?

Il rougit légèrement, je faillis rire tellement je le trouvais timide.

_ Oui… Je suis désolé si tu as trouvé ça brusque, mais je n'aurai pas le culot de te demander quoi que ce soit.

_ Karl…

_ Oui ?

_ Réfléchis un peu… Est-ce que je t'ai repoussé ?

Il ne dit rien et me regardait comme si je venais d'atterrir ici dans une météorite.

_ J'ai répondu à ton baiser. Ça… m'a plu.

_ Oh…Oui…Évidemment

Il était maintenant tellement rouge que je ris légèrement en voyant sa mine déconfite.

_ Pour tout te dire j'aime les hommes et ce service que tu m'as rendu, cette façon que tu as de te soucier de moi, ta façon d'être… Je t'apprécie.

_ Je vois.

Il marqua une pause.

_ Je peux t'embrasser de nouveau ? En étant sobre cette fois…

Surpris qu'il se montre de nouveau aussi entreprenant, je le regardai dans les yeux, puis me levai. Je me plantai en face de lui. Il commença par monter sa main sur ma joue, et il la regarda me caresser doucement. Son regard revint dans le mien, et il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son parfum m'enivra de nouveau, alors qu'il m'embrassait tendrement, doucement. Son autre main vint se poser à plat dans le bas de mon dos. J'amenais ma main droite dans ses cheveux pour les caresser, il sembla apprécier car il appuya davantage le baiser qui devint vite plus passionné. Il demanda l'accès à un baiser plus profond en me donnant un petit coup de langue, ce que j'acceptai.

Sa façon d'embrasser me rendait fou. Je me perdis rapidement et j'étais incapable de penser sinon à ce que je ressentais dans l'instant présent. Je ne pus me retenir de laisser échapper un petit gémissement, et je sentais mon pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit sous ma robe de combat.

Il sembla le deviner, car il mit soudainement fin au baiser et me regarda dans les yeux, le regard embué lui aussi de désir. Je baissai les yeux et découvris qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Avec une audace que je ne lui connaissais pas, il écarta les pans de ma tunique et effleura mon sexe à travers mon pantalon. Je frissonnai. Pour l'encourager à continuer, je repris avidement le baiser et soulevai son haut pour pouvoir découvrir son corps. Il était terriblement bien fait, sous mes doigts je sentais des abdominaux finement musclés et une peau douce malgré la rudesse de notre devoir.

Je poussai un gémissement plus audible qui cessa le baiser un court instant quand il massa de façon plus insistante mon entre-jambes. Le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus palpable et il quitta ma bouche pour venir mordiller et embrasser mon cou. Je me perdis totalement. En voulant encore plus, j'entreprenais de défaire le zip de son jean et je me mis à faire glisser mes doigts sur son sexe gorgé de désir à travers son sous vêtement. Il gémit dans mon cou. Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'il essayait de défaire ma tunique, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Je lui donnais alors un coup de main en dégrafant les fermetures de ma tenue de combat, et le laissai alors me la faire glisser sur les épaules. Il s'arrêta un instant pour m'admirer, tout en faisant glisser le dos de sa main sur mon torse lui aussi finement musclé. Je ne ressentais plus en lui une once d'inquiétude ou de mal être. Je lui chuchotai :

_ Déshabille toi…

Il ne se fit pas prier et ôta rapidement son T-shirt ainsi que son pantalon, me graciant de la vue de son sublime corps, très légèrement hâlé, et de sa virilité tendue au possible. Je ne tenais plus. Il m'enleva également le pantalon et me bloqua contre un mur. Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau langoureusement, et nos bassins se mirent à bouger l'un contre l'autre. La pièce se remplit de plus en plus de gémissements, les miens comme les siens, et notre respiration était haletante. Je débarrassai Karl du dernier vêtement qui lui restait pour découvrir son sexe, sensuellement dressé, légèrement plus grand que le mien. Le chasseur s'empressa de faire de même, et après m'avoir admiré de nouveau, il reprit la danse sensuelle de son bassin contre le mien.

Le contact de sa virilité contre la mienne me fit soupirer d'aise, mais j'en voulais encore plus. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il saisit nos deux verges et commença à les masser ensemble. Je ne pus retenir un long gémissement. Son regard planté dans le mien témoignait d'un grand désir, mais aussi d'une tendresse inouïe. Il remonta son autre main sur mon torse et caressait de son pouce un de mes tétons durcis. Je penchai la tête en arrière, transporté par le plaisir que me donnait cet homme, et j'étais franchement étonné de le voir si doué pour cela, alors que je pensais que c'était sa première fois avec un homme… Alors que je m'approchais de plus en plus de la jouissance, je le stoppai :

_ Attends… Karl…

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Prépare moi…

Il me fit un regard surpris, mais sembla avoir compris ce que je suggérais.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, sauf si tu préfères en rester là, je comprendrais…

Il m'embrassa fougueusement de nouveau, et m'attira dans une autre pièce. Arrivés dans sa chambre, il me poussa doucement sur son lit et prit place au dessus de moi. Je pris en main son sexe si c'était possible encore plus tendu, et fis de doux mouvements de va-et-vient. Il appréciait. Je bougeai pour écarter les cuisses sous lui, afin de lui signifier que je souhaitais qu'il entreprenne de me préparer pour me faire sien. Un peu hésitant mais consentant, il recula et caressa doucement mes cuisses, remontant parfois frôler ma verge, me faisant frissonner de plus belle. Il posa finalement ses mains sur mes fesses, alors je l'aidai en soulevant légèrement le bassin. Il fit une pause, et me demanda :

_ J'ai de quoi dans mon chevet, tu peux me le passer ?

J'ouvris le chevet et trouvai une petite bouteille de lubrifiant, que je lui tendis. Le sentant un peu anxieux, j'essayais de le rassurer :

_ Tu ne me feras pas de mal Karl, ne t'en fais pas.

Il me sourit, et enduit son index et son majeur de lubrifiant. Il me regarda pour s'assurer que j'étais prêt, et amena très délicatement un premier doigt devant mon anus. Je me relaxai, et fermais les yeux. Je sentis son doigt s'aventurer en moi, et commencer à faire des petits va-et-vient. Je redressai légèrement la tête et ce que je vis ne fis qu'amplifier mon désir. Le chasseur semblait fasciné par son œuvre, avec beaucoup d'excitation dans le regard. Il leva les yeux sur moi tout en insérant un deuxième doigt. Une douleur apparut alors, mais elle était mêlée à tellement de plaisir qu'elle se fit quasiment imperceptible. Je fermais de nouveaux les yeux, et il commença à faire des mouvements à l'intérieur de moi, des rotations qui bientôt lui permirent de trouver un point particulièrement sensible. Je lâchait un gémissement audible et regardai mon vis-à-vis. Visiblement satisfait, il continua à taquiner ce point alors que je ne cessais d'exprimer involontairement le plaisir qu'il me procurait.

_ Prends moi… Maintenant…

Il obéit, retira ses doigts et vint m'embrasser. Il déposa un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres et souleva de ses deux mains mes genoux. Karl empoigna alors sa virilité, et la dirigea vers mon entrée préparée. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassins alors qu'il s'enfonçait progressivement en moi. Cette fois, la douleur se montra plus vive, mais je savais qu'elle allait se faire remplacer. Le chasseur, une fois totalement en moi, me laissa le temps de m'adapter et m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

_ Continue, Karl...

Il plaça son visage devant le mien et entama de lents va-et-vient. Il scrutait la moindre expression de ma part, son regard planté dans le mien. Il accéléra légèrement la cadence, et essaya de s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi. Un coup de rein particulièrement bien placé me fit crier de plaisir. Karl se redressa et plaça ses mains sur mes hanches, essayant de reproduire ce coup de rein, avec succès. L'atmosphère se remplissait de plus en plus de mes gémissements d'extase, et de ses petits grognements, ainsi que le bruit de notre peau se rencontrant par à-coups. Il accéléra encore, et lui non plus ne pouvait plus retenir son désir.

_ Oh, Magni… Tu es… Magnifique…

Je ne pus rien répondre d'autre qu'un râle de plaisir. J'arrivais bientôt à ma délivrance. Le chasseur sembla le remarquer car il empoigna mon sexe et le massa en rythme avec ses va-et-vient.

_ Karl… Je vais… Aaah

Il ne me fallut plus longtemps pour jouir. Un orgasme si puissant que je sentis tous les muscles de mon corps se contracter, alors que je me déversais sur mon propre ventre. Ma vue se brouillait. Karl donna encore quelques puissants coup de reins avant que je ne l'entende également pousser un long grognement de délivrance, et je sentis sa semence se déverser en moi. Je repris mes esprits, et le regardais. Il avait la tête en arrière, le visage déformé de plaisir. Puis il s'allongea sur moi, à bout de souffle, et me donna un dernier baiser. Il se retira.

_ Magni, je suis désolé j'ai.. je suis venu en toi…

Je ris doucement, attendri par sa gêne.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Nous fîmes un passage à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans la chambre, j'étais encore torse nu, en train de boutonner mon pantalon.

_ Tu t'en vas ?

Surpris par sa question, je répondis :

_ Je ne veux pas te déranger.

_ Reste.

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa, comme pour me retenir.

_ D'accord, murmurai-je.

Je devais bien l'admettre, ce fut une des plus belles nuits de ma vie.


End file.
